


Of Paradise and Pleasure

by ExtraVictory



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: "I'm done losing you-" She answered, trembling faintly, looking away. "I-I'm going to love you-" Jellal x Erza, Adult Themes, Adult Humor, Lemon as of chapter 9, graphic





	1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

It was _suspicious_ , to say the least…

Erza drummed her fingers on the table before her, ignoring an untouched plate of strawberry cake.

The whole summer long, _all summer_ , Jellal had visited her _at least_ once a week.

She frowned, heatedly, pursing her lips, thoughts racing.

Sometimes _twice_ a week! And…

He seemed _happy_ , he seemed really happy, _genuinely content_ , at ease, comfortable…Then, they almost _kissed_ , they almost kissed _again_ , her heart soared, delighted, fluttering in her chest, thinking of it.

But For the past _two months, nothing_.

_Nothing!_

She leaned her head back, groaning. Crime Sorciere was _nowhere to be found_ , and Meredy had been _suspiciously dodgy_ the _one time she'd managed to corner her_ , a month ago…

"I'm sure it's fine, Erza-" Mirajane began, _entirely_ unconvinced, sitting across from her, nervously. "You're…You're definitely overthinking this…"

_"I'm not worried!"_ Erza hissed back, defensively, flushed, brow furrowing, turning slightly away. "Why would I be _worried_?! Nobody…Nobody could hurt him-"

She trailed off, huffing.

A brief moment of silence, as she glared, sourly, poignantly, into the far corner of the guild hall, faintly red.

Erza and Mirajane sat together, quietly, contemplative.

_Right..? Nobody can Hurt Jellal…_ She trembled, just a little, pensively. _Who could kill Jellal?_

Erza, despite all her bravado, and all her confidence in the Ultramarine Guildleader, really _had_ started to feel slightly anxious...

_But…But who could beat him? That guy…_ Erza stood, abruptly, restless, and made to cross Fairy Tail, pacing incesstantly. _Who could kill Jellal?_

Mira watched, helpless, as her friend stepped back and forth, in and out of obvious panic.

Erza, desperate, made her way upstairs, at last, a moment later, finding the control lacrima, hoping to raise Meredy, but…

_Radio silence._ She shrieked, just a little, anxious, in the silence, when the crystal buzzed uselessly.

Erza took a seat, in the corner of the room, beginning to feel sick.

All this time, she'd been _sure_ it was just a _job_ or something. Of course, that was the obvious thing, it was a secret, undercover job.

"It…it could still be a job…" She heard herself, whispering, anxiously, under her breath, in a tiny voice.

He brought his whole guild along, and insisted they avoid radio contact...

Erza trembled, and wandered outside, in something of a daze. _I haven't worried this much since the Tower-_

Her blood ran cold.

_The Tower._

_The Tower of Heaven._

She felt a bursting surge of overwhelming need. _Who can kill Jellal?_

_Jellal can._

_(Forty five minutes later)_

"Enough, I can't take this anymore-" Erza stood up in the boat, a nervous wreck, trembling, eyes wide, plagued by nightmarish thoughts. Jellal must have felt he was becoming too happy, he must have felt that he didn't deserve it, didn't deserve happiness… "I'm going on ahead-"

Natsu protested, vehemently, and Juvia opened her mouth, but the Requip mage was gone as fast as she stood, vanishing out over the horizon, in flight armor, spending valuable magic energy on reckless speed.

The wind whipped past, blowing her scarlet hair across her face; tiny droplets of rain streaked her cheeks, as the waves roiled below.

_There._ She could see the spire rise over the ocean in the distance… _There…_

The lacrima tower where everything started…

The shore was _populated_ , she noted, a moment later, and, to her _intense_ dismay, it was populated by Crime Sorciere, and _not_ by Jellal. Erza landed, heavily, on two feet, tottering a bit, meeting Meredy's eyes, instantly, staring deep into the younger girl's wet, watery orbs, searching.

The rain poured down around her.

"He told us to expect you." It was Midnight who spoke at last, smiling grimly.

_"Is he alive-?"_ She felt her heartbeat thudding violently against her temples, breathless. Her thoughts swirled.

"I don't know." Meredy cut into the conversation, looking _positively tormented_ , positively tortured, face bright red. Tears leaked from her defiant, wide eyes.

Erza's heart threatened to stop, but she forced herself onwards, to move past them, through them. Cobra stepped in front of her, to stand in her way, grimacing.

"Move." She said, numbly.

"We can't do that, Erza-" Midnight looked like he was about to burst into tears as well; Angel was already struggling to keep from crying. "We have our Orders."

"Move." She said again, quietly, as the rain fell around her, aware that tears were crossing her own cheeks. Natsu's boat was approaching behind them, and she could tell he was shouting something.

She could not tell what. She didn't care.

"Our obedience to him is absolute." Angel stammered, erecting a wall of summon spirits, half-heartedly, looking, terrified, back and forth. "We have our orders-"

_"We won't disobey-"_ Cobra, frowning severely, managed to say, desperately straining, visibly, madly, to keep a straight, menacing face. "You can't pass."

Erza made eye contact with Meredy, who was mouthing something to her, heartbroken.

_Please get through us._ Erza read her trembling lips with some difficulty, as Midnight folded his hands, to weave a powerful illusion…

Erza shut her left eye, while Natsu, without waiting for a word of confirmation, launched himself immediately into fierce combat, lighting up _, a pillar of flame_ , _under a clap of thunder_ , casting shade and fire across the beach, Gray beside him, screaming.

Cobra made a huge show of stepping away to deal with Natsu, and Midnight turned to Gray, casting Erza a knowing look, _briefly_ , thankful.

_She dashed through, like lightning_ , breathlessly, _through the rain, heart hammering_ , moving up the tower at a speed she could only _barely_ register as being _not nearly fast enough._

There was nothing in her head but hope.

_He's alive._ She told herself, chanting, in her mind, terrified. _Of course He's alive._ She told herself, coming to rest in front of the massive double doors.

His throne room.

_There was nothing but silence on the other side._

She pressed the doors in, slowly, barely able to believe what she was _seeing_ , _what she was doing._

_Where she was._

A _massive_ , spiraling gold magic circle confronted her, as she turned slightly, in place. Inside that, _another_ , a rapidly turning purple seal; Inside that, concentric magic runes of Green, Orange and Black. At the middle, seated, chained, to his Throne, was Jellal.

His chess game stood, finished, at his right, the White King tipped over in submission.

Erza crossed the room, as if in a dream, as if floating, winded, eyes locked on him, stepping over the magic circles, over the runes, to his body, where, breathlessly, she set her fingers to his neck, to measure his pulse.

_For a terrifying moment_ , there was _nothing_.

Then, a moment later, the thin beat of his heart pressed back against her fingertips, and Erza burst into tears.

_"Of course…"_ She dropped into his lap, sobbing, trembling, crying out, pressing her face to him, nuzzling her face on him, tears pouring, unbridled, down her cheeks, onto him. " _Of course, you're alive…"_

_Oh..._ Erza wept, shaking, knees weak, wrapping her arms around him, in his lap, choking, strangled, mewling faintly, bright red. _I thought I lost you, again, Why do you do this to me, I thought…_

In the empty, massive throne room, her labored breathing and gentle crying echoed, as she wriggled in his lap, squirming against him, winded, weakly.

"It's okay, now…" She ripped the chains from his body, growling, closing her eyes, shaking her head, sniffling, and made to drag him from the throne. "I'm here…I'll never let you go-"

"Erza."

She froze, trembling, at the sound of his voice, from _Behind her._

"Erza…" He repeated, dryly, and she turned slowly, eyes wide.

Behind her, _just_ inside the bounds of the magic circle, stood Siegrain, Jellal's though projection. "You shouldn't be here."

" _You_ shouldn't be here-!" Erza hissed, fuming, furious, flushed. " _What the hell are you doing, Jellal-?!"_

Siegrain circled her, snickering sadly. "I deserve this, Erza. You know that-"

The requip mage felt _hot rage_ fill her, swimming up behind her eyes, as she wiped her tears with balled, trembling fists.

She saw red. "I fucking _hate_ that you do this to yourself, _I can't fucking stand it-"_

Siegrain grinned, grimly, eyes flashing. "Good. Hate me, Erza-"

"I won't." Erza stood, slowly, defiant, a moment later, shaking her head, meeting his gaze, glaring at him. " _I'm taking you with me-"_

"What purpose will that serve?" He replied, icily, eyes narrowing, voice cutting through her, sharp.

"I'm _done_ losing you-" She answered, trembling faintly, blushing, looking away, tugging her hair, nervously, and stammered. "I-I'm going to love you-"

He twitched, eyes locked on hers, as she flushed, glowing red, proudly, standing across from him.

"You can't forgive me, Erza _."_ His eyes widened, and radiant, glorious magic power surged up around him. _"I won't let you-"_

"You'll have to kill me-"

Siegrain looked tortured for a moment, unable to look away from her. She didn't drop her gaze to her toes, despite her every inclination to do so, breathing shallowly. "You _know_ what I did to you…How can you _forget_ , standing in the _very same room-"_

Flashes of magic danced between them, and Siegrain forced images of Jellal, years ago, attacking her in the tower, into her. Memories of Deceiving her, striking her, wounding her, binding her, defeating her, telling her of his love…

Erza watched, grim, unimpressed, controlling her breathing, ignoring him summarily.

"What are you doing to yourself?" Erza gestured towards the limp form of Jellal, in the throne behind her, after a moment.

Siegrain was briefly silent. "This is place is a hell of penance now, Erza-"

"What are you subjecting yourself to-?" She went on, unabated, furiously, glaring at him.

"It's not so bad."

Erza almost laughed, if not for the dull _horror_ she felt creeping up inside. "Really? It says a 'Hell of Endless Pain' on these runes".

Jellal _did_ laugh. "I bet you never thought we would fight again."

Erza drew her sword, intentionally slowly. "We never _will_ fight again…"

"Are you saying you won't resist me?"

"I'm saying you're only half of Jellal. You don't _count_ -"

**Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it? I hope so!**

**Let me know what you think, and if you're into it, I'll post the rest of the chapters. Also, consider checking out my youtube channel, if you like, you can find it under the name "Extra Victory"!  
**

**I'll see you in the next chapter~**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

_(Twenty minutes later)_

"This can't be-" Siegrain scowled, breathing shallowly, on one knee, glaring up at her, wide eyed. "Half my power…Should be enough-"

"To defeat me?" Erza switched her armor, standing tall above him, breathing heavily, bleeding from her chest and leg. A bead of sweat trailed its way down her forehead. "Your calculations were off. That isn't like you."

"Silence, Erza-" Siegrain hissed, holding his temple in one hand, rising to his feet, eye twitching. "You're only compounding my sins-"

Erza flourished her sword, and stepped towards him; he took an unwilling step back, warily.

"Why not leverage your full power-?" She prodded him, approaching, curiously poking him with her sword. He took another step back, terrified, back hitting a wall, hands rising up beside him. "Why don't you wake yourself? Capture me, take my left eye, trap me in Midnight's illusion…"

Siegrain watched her sword close in on him, slowly, saying nothing, half-grinning, half-grimacing.

She sniffed, fidgeting, sheathing her sword. "I'll make you do it, then-"

Siegrain changed the subject, eyes narrowing. "Are you sure you don't need that blade?"

Erza cast her eyes back at him, glaring, huffing. _"Make me need it."_

Siegrain twitched, eyes wide, and launched himself at her, In Meteor, but it was compromised, and _slow_.

_Much slower than usual…_

He slammed his fist into her chest, hurling her backwards, with a brutal haymaker, and drilled his foot into the back of her head, from behind, but she caught herself, grinding her teeth, and saw his next attack coming, sweeping his knee out. Siegrain blinked, exhaling, skidding across the floor to a stop, catching himself on one knee.

He rose, unsteadily, shakily, staring up at her, grinning, with one eye open.

She just watched him, sniffing, turning her nose up. "You're slow today."

Siegrain stared at his hand, shaking his head. "I admit, I didn't anticipate how weak I would become..."

Erza turned away, raising her sword, preparing to stab it down into the runes on the floor.

Siegrain twitched, and blasted her away with one hand, using a surging bolt of magic force. She rolled over, back onto her feet, glaring at him, rustled.

_"I won't let you free me, Erza-"_ He promised, approaching her, glowing with crackling celestial body magic.

"What's your plan, huh-?!" She shrieked, frustrated, slamming him backwards with a massive spiked mace; Erza swung it again, requipping into a huge ax. Siegrain grabbed it, just under the blade, stopping it, and blasted her with a concussive bolt of magic.

She hissed, staggering backwards, as he drilled his knee into her, using meteor, hurling her into a wall. She requipped into a spear, hastily, as he walked towards her, grinning, and landed an uppercut on him that stopped his forward momentum, jabbing the weapon into his shoulder, elbowing him in the chest. He skidded backwards, managing to remain standing, crouched low over the ground, wiping his mouth with his forearm, coughing up blood.

"I don't really have a plan, exactly-" He admitted, looking up at her, grinning.

"Some genius-!" She squeaked, outraged, squirming. "What the hell, Jellal-!"

"I'll outlast you, then-" He shook his head, smirking faintly, standing straight up, Holding his hand out, and _waves_ of rippling black magic surged through the room, breaking over Erza, washing over her. She yelped, dropping to one knee, steadying herself with the spear, as he clenched his fist, approaching her, concentrating more and more dark magic onto her. _"Half my magic is more than enough-"_

_"I-Is it-?_ " She managed to choke out, raising her eyes, shaking, meeting his gaze. He twitched, tilting his head at her.

The redhead screamed, _unbelievable_ power bursting through her, as she re-quipped to the Armadura Fairy, rising to her feet, despite the weight of his dark power.

"Y-You're…" She breathed, exhaling, heavily, slightly dizzy, bright red. "You…"

He trembled, eyes wide, holding his hand out, desperately, gritting his teeth.

_"You're so fucking selfish-!"_ She cried, furiously, squeezing her eyes shut, slamming into him, driving him backwards, and he gasped, eyes narrowing, muscles straining in his arms and back, as he struggled to hold her in place.

Erza stomped on his foot, then planted her knee in his stomach, staggering him. " _How long are you planning to hurt me-?!"_

Her words seemed to hit him like a bus, and his eyes widened, veins throbbing in his forehead.

_"Shut up-!"_ He screamed, grabbing her face in one hand, raising her off the floor. _"I don't want to hear it-"_

An arcing blast of electricity surged between them, crackling, casting gold and shadows across the throne, and Erza yelped, convulsing, as he concentrated his powers into her, heatedly. " _You don't know what's good for you-"_

Erza could hear the _hollow doubt and denial_ , the _pain_ , in his voice, despite the searing lightning. It gave her _strength_ , and she clenched her jaw, silencing herself, materializing a huge blade, ripping through his arm, severing it at the shoulder.

The light died down, and she dropped to her knees, shaking, collapsing down onto her ass, legs splayed beside her. She hung her head for a moment, panting.

"Get a clue, moron…" She managed to whisper, at last, looking up at him, weakly, tearing up, meeting his eyes, and he took a half-step back, holding his shoulder, disbelieving, exhaling. _"I love you more than you hate yourself."_

He glared down at her, eyes wide, head cocked, shaking, for a moment, speechless, _horrified_ , before clenching his fist, desperately, furious power coursing through him, rippling through the room.

"No!" He hissed, magic exploding violently around him. _"I won't be your future-!"_

Siegrain vanished, burying his fist in her stomach; she gasped…

_Explosive, volcanic pain erupted in her center;_ his knee found her chin, hurling her backwards, and her vision flashed, white, blurring. Erza felt his foot drill into her stomach, like a meteor falling from low-earth orbit.

He seized her neck, and held her back against a wall, with the one hand he had left, glaring at her, icily, as she coughed, blood dripping from her lips onto his hand.

"T-Too bad…" She stammered, blinking, weakly, staring back at him through half-lidded eyes, as fresh power surged through her veins, renewing her. Erza grabbed his wrist, yanking him off her, driving her head into his. _"You don't get a choice-"_

She wiped the blood from her chin, eyes flashing, as he staggered, mute, breathless. Magic swirled around them both, boiling over, as he regrew his arm, hand on his shoulder, stretching the new appendage, eyes locked on her, furious.

He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but said nothing, twitching, speechless, and she smiled, faintly, sighing, as the purgatory armor appeared around her, in a flash of brilliant light.

"This is the end, Erza-" He said, at last, dryly, raising a hand, radiant like a mid-day star. "I'll cast you back down to Earth."

She shook her head, approaching him, raising the massive sword, smile wobbling on her face. "I'm the kind of girl that keeps crawling back."

He grinned, eyes wide, twitching. She shut her eyes, at ease, humming quietly to herself.

_They collided with the force of ballistic weapon,_ _as lightning split the sky above them, thunder booming through the silence._

Erza drove her blade through his chest, grinding her teeth. He exhaled, sharply, one hand on her neck. "Tch…"

A moment of silence, and a frigid breeze blew through the throne room. She shivered, letting her sword go, as Siegrain collapsed, shaking, to one knee, struggling to hold himself up.

He raised his head, cracking one eye open, trembling, smirking faintly, meeting her eyes. "…You…Damn battered woman…"

She sniffed, chuckling, turning half away.

The ultramarine toppled over, onto his side, eyes drifting shut, and Erza made her way to the seal on the floor, requipping into her Heart Kreuz armor, face set, kneeling.

She drove a sword into the circle on the floor.

Blinding white light overwhelmed her, for a moment, flashing, and she felt herself leaving her body, leaving the throne room.

**Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

**I hope so~ Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you again :D**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been hella busy with Youtube stuff, yknow, gotta keep the lights on T.T**

**On the upside, I just uploaded part 3 of my Videos Analyzing every detail of Jellal and Erza's relationship! Check the video series out on my channel, @Extra Victory if you're interested <3**

**Thank you all so much for reading~**

**Try to enjoy this chapter for me, I'm already excited to post the next one :D**

Erza's eyes cleared, and she blinked, looking once around.

A _cave_ , some kind of…Dark, _foreboding cave_ , illuminated by flickering torches, surrounded her, and she exhaled, breath catching in her throat, strangled.

_Jellal_ …There, chained to the wall, ahead of her, head hanging, on his knees, bound to the cave around him, _the love of her life_... She felt tears welling up in her eyes, covering her mouth, shuddering, sickly feelings rising in her stomach…

He was _impaled_ , perforated, pierced from every angle, from every side, by _spikes_ , _blades and knives_ , and he rested on a circle of fire, coiling up around his kneeling form, smoke billowing up into the cave…She took a step towards him, crying noiselessly, nauseated.

_"J…Jellal…?"_

He twitched at the sound of his name, raising his head, _slowly_ , tortured, staring up at her, through half-lidded eyes.

She fell to her knees in front of him, shaking, holding her mouth with both hands, wracking sobs filling her, mortified.

"Good…" He whispered, grinning faintly, voice hoarse, at last, blinking, mistaking her for a new apparition, sent to torture him. "You're perfect…These wounds were growing dull."

She tried to speak, struck mute, eyes wide, quivering…Erza reached a hand out towards him, slowly, tears streaming down her face.

He watched her, bewildered, eyes half-lidded, tilting his head, when she set her hands on his face, _gently_ , tenderly, sobbing.

He twitched, eyes growing wide.

Erza yanked a sword out of his chest, and pulled a knife from his arm, with tiny, shaking fingers. She mumbled something, desperately, incoherently, flushed, and Blood poured down him, ceaselessly, onto her. "J-Jellal…Come home with me…"

"Erza..?" He breathed, disbelieving.

Addled, understanding dawned on him, at last.

She dragged a sickle out of his ribcage, gnashing her teeth, still crying, as crimson blood seeped from his endless wounds. His eyes flashed.

Jellal fed magic to his thought projection, taking control of it, and Siegrain's eyes blinked open, in the Throne room, wounds healing, rising to his feet, slowly, scowling.

A blinding white light enveloped her, once more, as she felt her body being yanked out of the cave, ripped through space-time, and she hit the ground hard, skidding across the floor, back in the throne room.

" _ENOUGH_ -" She heard his voice, full of rage, and heard a clap of ringing thunder, looking up, dazed, ears ringing, seeing double. Siegrain was stalking towards her, hand outstretched, still smoking.

He lifted her body, telekinetically, by the throat, as she squirmed, dizzied, flushed, and blasted her again. She dropped to her knees, before throwing herself down at his feet, sobbing, shuddering, overcome.

"Leave this place-" Siegrain hissed, turning away, and she summoned all her strength, reaching out along the ground, managing to wrap her fingers around the blade of her sword, still stuck into the floor, inside the circle, just beside her.

A flash of light, and she was back in the cave, in front of Jellal, breathless, winded; Erza tried to grab him, panicked, but Siegrain kicked her backwards, off the sword, and she was blinded yet again, whirling down into her body, into the throne room, knocked senseless.

She looked up, gasping, head spinning, tears swimming in her eyes, struggling for air.

"What's wrong, Erza-?!" He crowed, approaching her, dangerously, eyes flashing.

She whimpered, sore, bleeding from her forehead, rolling over on the ground, struggling to rise to her feet, thoughts racing, tears still leaking from her eyes as he towered above her, threatening.

Siegrain brought his fist down, _viciously_ , _striking her head_ , jarring her; Erza's neck jerked around, and whiplash rocked her body, driving the air from her lungs. He grabbed her hair, yanking her up, and she took a deep breath, chest heaving, _burning_ , _from the strain and exertion_ , eyes tightly shut, sweating profusely, bleeding from her eyebrow.

He raised his hand again, to strike her down, speechless, but she grabbed his fist, exhaling, and cracked one eye open, meeting his twitching glare.

"Y-You know…" She whispered, breathless, eyes narrowing at him, heartbeat racing. "I want three kids-"

He trembled, blown away, for a moment, turning slightly in place, bewildered, as she steadied herself on her feet, and shoved him away, backwards, off her, rising slowly, shakily.

"Why three-?!" He managed, brow furrowing, suddenly distracted. She swung a huge mace at him, and he _barely_ stepped out of its path, seething, eyes wide.

She brought the weapon around, shattering the floor, and requipped into a slender rapier, cutting across his body as he dodged, lithely, away. _"Because twins are cute-"_ She screeched, flustered, faintly red.

He skidded to a stop, along the ground, in a wide stance, pulling his jacket off, hissing.

"Don't you think I would be a great mother-?" She wondered, peering thoughtfully up into the corner of the room, humming faintly, breathless, faintly red.

"That much is clear." He ground his teeth, dragging his forearm across his mouth, wiping the blood away.

Siegrain was behind her, suddenly, kicking her knee out, and she stabbed at him, feverishly, as he swept backwards, away from her blade. She rolled, hurling a knife at him, that he ducked, lunging towards her; Erza scampered back to her feet, whipping another knife into his face, but he blasted it aside, before scorching the ground she was standing on with a gout of flame. She soared, above him, in the air, and he danced backwards, grinning faintly, dodging low thrusts from two spears she brandished around him.

_"Don't you think I'd look great in a wedding dress-?!"_ She shrieked, flushed, as her fantasies of marriage and motherhood played in her mind, behind her eyes, heart throbbing. He twitched, slamming one of her spears out of his path, snapping the other in one hand, as she requipped into a spiked ball on a chain, hurling it at him, gritting her teeth.

"Don't you look great in everything-?" He grinned, wickedly, stepping in close to her, weaving around her massive weapon, counter-acting the advantage of the spiked flail, grabbing her hand, and drilling his elbow into her stomach. She coughed, staggering backwards, twisting around, and sliced him across the shoulder with a longsword; He exhaled, sharply, taking a step back, eyes wide.

_Lightning split the sky, and thunder boomed above them; The sloshing sounds of pouring rain filled the room,_ in the brief silence, as they stared across at one another.

Erza panted, kneeling, and Siegrain was barely breathing at all, eyes narrowing at her, standing in her way, blocking her path to the sword in the circle.

The atmosphere between them was _electric_ , heated, _like fire, raging noiselessly in the space between them._ Muted Passion surged around them, arcing, in the silence.

His feelings for her _ached_ , numbly, throbbing in his chest.

_It was agonizing._

"What color…" She grinned, weakly, a moment later, shakily, as thunder rolled in the distance. "W-What color hair…do you think our kids would have?"

The storm raged outside, and he laughed, covering his face with one hand.

**Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

**I hope so! Catch me here, or on my Channel! I'd love to hear from you <3  
**

**See you tomorrow :)**

 


End file.
